feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolves of the Moonlight (Werewolves of the Moonlight)
Wolves of the Moonlight (commonly known as Werewolves of the Moonlight) is a pack from Free Realms that resides in Snowhill. We have many allies, are kind to everyone we meet and treat all with equal respect. **NOTE** If you would like to join, tell us in the comments and send us a request to join on FeralHeart by going to groups, searching up "Werewolves of the Moonlight",and selecting our group name and sending a join request. Your request may take a few days to be accepted based on when the alpha can accept it. ** **CONTACT US Contact us through Google+, or right here on the wiki. Each of the high ranking wolves has their own Google+ account. We have a group account, though it is inactive so we may not be able to communicate through it. Pack History (Free Realms) Werewolves of the Moonlight was originally founded by Katie Wolf. It's original name was Werewolves of the Starlight, and later became Werewolves of the Moonlight. The main leader was Katie, and experienced alpha. She also made two other alphas, Destiny and Anna. To accomidate the large pack, she created a pack training ground with a huge wolf named Wolfy at the center. There was a smaller wolf under Wolfy, the Tree of Life, and a giant dog house where the dens were. One day, a couple of days after New Year's 2013, Anna, one of the leaders, was accused of removing Destiny from the pack. She left, and later returned. With the pack running smoothly and with a maxed amount of members, the guild was back to it's former self. Later on, Katie thought there needed to be another leader besides Destiny and Anna. Earlier that day, a member named Derek McCall had joined. About a day later he had fully earned Katie's trust. Thinking he'd be the perfect leader, she promoted him. He promised he would not abuse his powers, and would always put the pack before himself. He was fine during the day, but later that night he hacked the guild and kicked everybody out! Katie was devastated, but within a month we swiftly gained members. We soon got the pack up to the max amount of members. About three months later, we joined the Wolf Empire, now known as the Wolf Republic. While in the Empire, we ended up getting into a war with Blackpaw. We made peace, and continued pack duties. Not long after that, Katie announced that she was quitting Free Realms. The pack was devastated. She promised to come back the next day to say her final goodbyes, but didn't return. One major problem was that she didn't choose which of her betas would become the next alpha! The pack decided that if Katie did not return before New Year's day (which was about 6 or 7 days after she quit) we would decide the next alpha ourselves. Katie did not return and the pack voted for Destiny as the new alpha. Anna became the beta and they appointed commanders to the pack. Everything was running smoothly until January 20th, where 2 major events happened. Norvin TheWerewolf, who was in Blackdawn at the time, was doing something in Snowhill. Eventually the majority of Blackdawn was in Snowhill and one of their members wanted to raid the territory. We confronted a group of them and the pack noticed that Blackdawn must have known about us, since this group was afraid of us. It was at that moment that Katie logged on. She teleported to Anna and soon most of the wolves in our pack logged on were there. When one of the members told Katie that Destiny was the new alpha, Katie said she thought Anna should have been made alpha. This began a conflict between Katie and Destiny as soon as Destiny heard. Meanwhile, Blackdawn was running around in our territory. We attempted to peacefully get them out, but their leader was very ignorant and did nothing at all to stop them. Eventually we were able to get them out. To make matters worse, Free Realms announced it's Sunset just later than week. Relationships with Blackdawn got even worse when one of their members claimed that one of our members had attacked them. We later found out that she had attacked them. We tried to negotiate with them but they didn't listen and attacked us. They attempted to kill the pack's members with powerplaying moves like -cuts head off ntn- but soon after one of the wolves who was friends with somebody in Blackdawn called the fight off and their pack left. A few days before the Sunset, Katie was demoted and after noticing it, she left and stayed a lone wolf until the Sunset. During the day of the Sunset, the majority of our commanders were online and Destiny and Anna were there too. We talked about our memories until the end. Now, we are regaining our members and are eager to continue the legacy that we had started on Free Realms in FeralHeart. History (FeralHeart) Our pack name on FeralHeart is "Werewolves of the Moonlight" Werewolves of the Moonlight arrived on FeralHeart from Free Realms before Free Realms ended. They became inactive for a period of time, but are now beginning to return. Moon Pie began attending gatherings, and before one of them the previous alpha, Moonlight Shadow, appointed her as alpha due to her own inactivity. Now under new leadership, the pack is being restored to what is once was. News and Announcements - Moonlight Shadow has stepped down from her place as alpha, and has appointed Moon Pie as the new alpha - Moonlight Shadow is now the beta -We will be more active from now on c; Territory Werewolves of the Moonlight's territory is Snowhill. Our camp is the one with the huge den on one side and other dens on the other side. screenshot_08172014_211714996.png|Snowhill, our territory screenshot_10172014_172008419.png|Our camp Rules 1. Be nice to everyone. Treat others how you want to be treated! 2. No drama. It's not cool. 3. No swearing/profane language 4. Please don't ask to be leader. 5. Don't start fights with other pack members. 6. Try not to start fights with other packs/clans. 7. Resepct everyone, regardless of rank. 8. Don't be immature. 9. DO NOT and I mean DO NOT be rude to surperiors. 10. Don't be inapropriate. No inapropriate trolling, or actions. 11. All arrogance will be punished severly. Always put the pack before yourself! 12. Have fun c:! This guild is meant to be fun for all wolves, so parties and fun gatherings are always encouraged! Ranks Alpha: Moon Pie (Anna TheEpicPie) *Previous: Moonlight Shadow (now beta), Katie Wolf* Beta: Rikki (Destiny Shayne/Sunsetstar) screenshot_07122014_172049461.png|Moon Pie, the alpha|link=http://feralrealms.wikia.com/wiki/User:Anna_TheEpicPie RikkiFWOTM.png|Rikki, our beta newcrystalwotm.png|Crystal Fox pokiwotm.png|Heaven (Pokka Honnaz) katiewolfwotm.png|Katie Wolf newevilfuzzball.png|Evil Fuzzball starstormwotm.png|Starstorm lilaeva.png|Lilaeva Toxicfoyy.png|Toxic Foyy screenshot_06292014_182157331.png|Celestine Commanders: -ToxicFoyy (Shadow Spirit) -Crystal Fox (Moon Fox) -Evil Fuzzball (Infinity Wolf) -Heaven (Pokka Honnaz) Gammas: Celestine Subordinates: Katie Wolf Starstorm Lilaeva Frost Allies -Warrior Cats of Darkhollow Clan -Nightfall Werewolf Pack -Midnightpaw Wolf Pack -Warrior Cats of Prism Clan -MidightEclipse Wolf Pack -Warrior Cats of Rose Clan -Warrior Cats of Wolf Clan -DarkShadow Wolf Pack Enemies -Blackdawn Werewolf Pack Reasons: Attacking us for no apparent reason, sending pups to destroy our pack, b laming us for fights we did not start, being mean, and overall just being rude and not following the Wolf Code Category:Packs